brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Magneto
Marvel |Accessories =Helmet Medium Lilac Cape Dark grey platform |Variations =Classic Headmaster |Years =2012-2014, 2017 |Appearances =6866 Wolverine's Chopper Showdown 76022 X-Men vs. The Sentinel }} Magneto is a minifigure from the Marvel Super Heroes theme introduced in 2012. Description Classic Magneto has a new moulded helmet to depict the iconic one from the comic books and is coloured red and purple to follow his suit. His face has grey bushy eyebrows, wrinkles, and is double-sided with serious and angry expressions. He also has a cape. His torso print features his collar, muscles against his suit, and red arms with purple hands. He has back printing depicting the back of the collar and the suit against his back. His hips are purple with red legs. This version of Magneto is based on his appearances in the X-Men comic books. Headmaster In 2014, a variant of him was released based on when he was Headmaster of Xavier's School. He has the same slicked back white hair as Doc Brown, as well as his helmet. His legs and torso are also purple rather than bright red. Video Games His appearance in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes is identical to his first physical minifigure. A modern variant is available on the portable versions of the video game. He has the abilities to shoot metal studs, levitate on a metal platform, and manipulate metal LEGO objects. Background Erik Lensherr (born Max Eisenhardt) aka Magneto was a victim of the Holocaust during World War 2. This exposed young Erik to the cruelty that some humans are capable of, cruelty that he believes that humans are ONLY capable of. But what truly sent him on the path of darkness was, years after the war had ended, when an angry mob attacked him and refused to help save his daughter Anya from a burning building because he was a mutant with the power to control any metal object on the planet. Enraged by the death of his daughter, he killed them all. His wife fled in terror (unknown to Erik, she was pregnant with twins at the time) Magneto was once a friend of Professor X, the leader of the X-Men, until they parted their ways due to their different beliefs. (Xavier believing in a world of peace between humans and mutants, Erik believing that humans were far beyond redemption and had lost their right to be the dominant species) Magneto has since made many attempts to take over the world for the sake of protecting mutantkind from humans. Because of this, Magneto has become a recurring enemy (or sometimes ally) of Xavier's X-Men. He is the leader and founder of the Brotherhood of Mutants, which also includes Mystique, Juggernaut, Pyro, Toad, Mastermind, Blob and Sabretooth and is often pitted the X-Men. Even though he is mostly a villain, there are occasions when he became a hero and teamed up with the X-Men to prevent the eradication of mutant kind. For a time he once even became Headmaster of Xavier's School to honor his old friend dying wish to keep the school open. ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes'' Magneto and his Brotherhood are part of the super villains assembled by Dr. Doom and Loki to collect the pieces of the Silver Surfer's board. Magneto went with Sabretooth and Mystique to unleash some villains on Ryker's Island. Iron Man, Hulk, and Wolverine thwarted them, and the unleashed villains stalled them. He and Mystique managed to escape in some helicopters, but Sabretooth was defeated by the Hulk. Later, he and his brotherhood attacked the X-Mansion and escaped with the Tesseract with Mystique. Then, he uses his powers to take control of the Statue of Liberty and steals a power core from the Roxxon power station. Then he travels to Asteroid M island and places the power core in the top of the island's main tower. Then, he uses Mystique (disguised as Magneto) and Rhino to stall Captain America, Thing and Storm, but the two supervillains are defeated and Magneto escapes as his island flies off. He helps Loki and Doctor Doom build their weapon but Magneto is defeated by Spider-Man, Iron Man and Thor. Later he is one of the villains assisting the heroes during the final battle with Galactus. How to fight with it In first round try to dodge all attacks, running around the arena and waiting for enemy's mistake (notice that minions will flow in endlessly). Magneto will throw some bricks at you - avoid them for some time, then build a huge iron from the debris. Use it with Iron Man, so you can beat up the weakened villain. Second round is quite the same - dodge enemy's attack, waiting for the proper quantity of the bricks to appear. After short time you will have an opportunity to build a pumpkin from them and hit it with Thor's hammer. Now you can smash Magneto. The final round is very similar - wait for bricks, then build a battery from them and'charge' it with electricity. When it is done, switch into Spider-Man and shoot his web at the attachable point, so you can finally defeat an enemy. LEGO.com Description Notes *Magneto is the first minifigure to have a cape in Medium Lilac. *In the X-Men movies, Magneto is played by Sir Ian McKellan, who also played Gandalf in the Lord of the Rings and Hobbit movies. Appearances * 6866 Wolverine's Chopper Showdown * 76022 X-Men vs. the Sentinel Video Games * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Lego Marvel Super Heroes Trailer - Game Informer Coverage Gallery of Variants Gallery of Video Game Variants Gallery CGI Magneto.png|CGI Magneto X-Men1Cover-LegoHomageColors001Applied-copy-791x1024.jpg|Magneto on a variant cover for All-New X-Men #17 by Leonel Castellani Magneto back printing.png|Back printing Magneto-3.png|Alternate expression Magneto1.jpg|With hair piece MagnetoIM.png|Icon on the LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Game on LEGO.com Magneto close up.PNG|Magneto in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Loki and maggy.PNG|Loki and Magneto Magnetomob.jpg|Magneto and Loki in front of the Magneto Mobile 10230915963 ed91534a94 o.jpg|Magneto with Sabretooth and Mystique 10230916113_ed91534a94_o.jpg|Close Up Magneto_video_game.jpg|Magneto escaping Ryker's Island References Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Marvel Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Upcoming minifigure variants Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games